


Voa Liberdade

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Finalmente ele estava livre. Finalmente meu pássaro havia quebrado sua gaiola e era livre para voar.





	Voa Liberdade

**Trazendo minhas antigas fics para o AO3 antes de começar a trabalhar nas novas.**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem !!!!**

**\----------**

**Fanfic = Voa Liberdade**

****

**\----------**

 

Finalmente ele estava livre. Finalmente meu pássaro havia quebrado sua gaiola e era livre para voar.

 

Voa, voa minha liberdade  
Entra, se eu servir como morada  
Deixa, eu voar na sua altura  
Agarrado na cintura  
Da eterna namorada

 

Já há algum tempo Hinata me confidenciara que havia uma senhora esquecida do mundo residindo nas fronteiras da nação do fogo. Que sua principal habilidade era o domínio sobre selos e genjutsus mais que ela jamais tivera coragem para provar se o mito era real.

Mais eu não era Hinata. O medo nunca fez parte de mim !

Se havia luz no final do abismo e era dela que eu precisava, saltaria dentro de sua escuridão sem medo algum no meu coração. E foi o que eu fiz... Fiz porque meu pássaro merecia voar !

 

Voa, feito um sonho desvairado  
Desses que a gente sonha acordado  
Voa coração esvoaçante  
Feito um pássaro gigante  
Contra os ventos do pecado

 

Com a ajuda da Hokage fomos enviados para solucionar um problema que nunca existiu. Em uma região que nunca conheceu a guerra.

 

**_\- Não vejo nada de errado nessa área._ **

**_\- Tenten tem certeza de que é essa a direção ?_ **

**_\- Sim !_ **

 

Eu não podia dizer a ele a verdade. Não ao meu pássaro...

Pois a principal característica de um gênio é que eles perdem a habilidade de acreditar em milagres. De acreditar no impossível. Habilidade que eu ainda possuía e apostei tudo nisso !

E lá estava ela. Com seu antigo casebre. Sua horta nos fundos da casa.

E tudo construído frente a um majestoso penhasco no qual a única visão possível era um magnífico oceano que parecia não ter fim. Era como se ali repousasse o fim de qualquer continente.

Ela começou a vir em nossa direção numa marcha tranqüila e suave. Como se o tempo abençoasse seus pés com a calma que eles não tiveram na juventude.

 

**_\- Belos olhos meu rapaz._ **

 

E ela sorri de forma sincera trazendo nos olhos um brilho maternal. Como se de alguma forma ela já soubesse o porquê de estarmos ali.

Mais os anos em uma gaiola podem tirar de um passaro a sua capacidade de admirar a beleza do nascer do sol. E seus olhos caíram sobre mim. Inquisidores... Num pedido mudo por explicações.

Calmamente levantei minhas mãos em direção a sua bandana intentando removê-la. Mas ele detém meu gesto segurando firmemente meus pulsos. Nos olhos um misto de medo e duvida que eu jamais pensei ver...

 

**_\- Confia em mim !_ **

 

Não foi um pedido tão pouco uma pergunta. E meu pássaro percebe isso soltando meus pulsos e fechando os olhos mantendo-os assim.

 

**_\- Pode tirar isso dele ?_ **

**_\- Claro querida !_ **

 

E ele cai de joelhos frente aquela senhora chorando todas as lagrimas que por tantos anos ficaram trancados em sua alma.

 

Voa nas manhãs ensolaradas  
Entra, faz verdade esta ilusão

 

Após a remoção do selo, meu passaro dormiu por dois dias seguidos. A senhora me dissera que aquilo era normal. Que o esforço era muito grande e que o corpo precisava de tempo pra se regenerar. Palavras reconfortantes mais incapazes de amenizar minha ansiedade.

Finalmente o cansaço me vencera e eu acabei dormindo. Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei assim. Tudo que sei é que eu acordei com uma suave caricia em minha face e os olhos de meu passaro foram tudo que eu consegui enxergar em meio à escuridão do local.

Gentilmente ele segurou minhas mãos me levantando e me guiando para fora da cabana. Ambos mergulhados em um silencio reconfortante. Silencio esse que só pode ser entendido por aqueles que por anos buscaram a paz. E quando esta é finalmente alcançada à alegria se fez tamanha que palavras se mostram desnecessárias.

O interior da cabana se mostrou tão escuro quanto o lado de fora já que nem a lua e as estrelas se mostravam presentes. Os olhos de meu passaro eram a única coisa que eu podia ver em meio aquela escuridão e continuar confiando neles era tudo que me restava. Logo paramos de caminhar e ele ficou parado atrás de mim. Suas mãos repousadas gentilmente sobre meus ombros.

 

**_\- Neji..._ **

**_\- Psiu. Olha pra frente !_ **

 

E eu fiz sem questionar do porque, e fui presenteada pelo meu passaro com o mais belo nascer do sol. Totalmente embriagada com a sensação de liberdade que esse instante é capaz de promover.

Como se junto com o sol. Nascendo no mesmo instante que nascia aquele novo dia. Eu sentisse que todas as minhas forças, sonhos e esperanças renascessem.

Gentilmente meu passaro enlaça minha cintura me puxando para perto dele. Sua respiração acelerada reverberando em minhas costas. E o seu queixo repousado gentilmente sobre meu ombro.

Finalmente ele estava livre. Finalmente meu pássaro havia quebrado sua gaiola e era livre para voar.

 

Voa no estalo do meu grito  
Quero ser teu infinito  
Neste azul sem dimensão  
Voa...

 

**_\- Voa comigo Tenten. Voa comigo !_ **

 

**\----------**

**Fim**

**\----------**

**Fanfic de presente para a “cherryblosson” do Nyah.**

**Eu não sei vocês, mais quando o Neji disse que aos quatro anos ele foi transformado em um “pássaro na gaiola” eu chorei.**

**As partes em sublinhado são da música “Voa Liberdade” do cantor “Jessé”.**


End file.
